


wanna play a game

by AngelaTommo



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Kinky, Other, Puppet Sex, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaTommo/pseuds/AngelaTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>omg</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna play a game

I wake up in a dimly lit room. My hands tied behind my back. The only thing surrounding me is the smell of burnt incents. A light from the corner of the room catches my eye.   
"Hello? Is anyone there?" I ask. A shadow slowly makes its way out from the darkness. 

Billy.

"Billy.. I thought you died." I say, frozen in shock.

He peddles his way closer to me, the sound of his tricycle echoes in the room. He leans in towards my ear and takes a deep breath before whispering "Wanna play a game?" seductively.  
I immediately become moist as he licks my ear lobe. My moans echo throughout the room. The fact that I am tied and restricted makes this so much more hotter.  
Billy kisses along my neck and across my collar bones, leaving light bite marks. He begins to take my clothing off and releases me from being tied. 

"This dick ain't gonna suck itself." he says. That was more than enough for me to start unbuckling his pants, revealing his large package. I gasp in ecstasy. "Oh, billy. You're so big."  
"Shut up bitch I know it." Billy says as he lays a slap against my ass. I yelp in pain and pleasure.

I begin to lick his long hard throbbing shaft up and down. Billy grabs my hair and pulls me down deeper onto his cock. 

I hear his grunts and moans. 

"Let the games begin." Billy says as he ejaculates into my mouth and I swallow without hesitation. 

"I love you billy."


End file.
